The present invention relates to a tape cassette loading device for a magnetic recording and/or reproducing apparatus such a a tape recorder.
Various types of magnetic recording/reproducing apparatuses which can simultaneously drive a plurality of tape cassettes have been developed to simplify all operations, especially editing. To achieve a compact apparatus and keep the cost of the apparatus low, a plurality of tape cassettes are loaded onto a single capstan and a pair of reel axes, and stored in the apparatus. In this case, a tape cassette loading device is provided for storing the plurality of tape cassettes such that the plurality of tape cassettes are layered on each other. However, the tape cassette loading device must be moved to place the tape cassettes at a predetermined position such as a driving position after inserting the tape cassettes. In the conventional tape cassette loading device, the positioning of the tape cassettes at the driving position are not accurately carried out. Therefore, the tape cassettes inaccurately positioned may be poorly operated, and the purpose of the selected operation may not be achieved.